


Afán

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kintarou parece vivir corriendo.





	Afán

Kintarou parece vivir corriendo.

Cuando juega lo hace tras la bola no se detiene hasta alcanzarla y una vez lo logra nunca se detiene a tomar aire; en lugar de eso continúa moviéndose, listo para seguir luchando hasta conseguir el punto.

Cuando sale de la cancha es igual y rara vez camina con calma, como si siempre quisiese llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

En ciertas ocasiones es justamente por eso que corre, como cuando ve a Sakuno y quiere estar a su lado de inmediato para saludarla con un beso y demostrarle lo mucho que la ha extrañado.


End file.
